The White Light
by wwfanz
Summary: A white ranger teamup.
1. Chapter 1

Along a nearly vacant road there are three mystic warriors sitting at the outdoor eating area of a restaurant. An eatery reserved for mostly truck drivers, motorcyclists, and to a lesser extent, road-tripping tourists heading to Disneyland. The owner wandered over to check on his customers, yet couldn't help but get a strange feeling from the three. He knew them from somewhere, even if he didn't say anything in fear of coming off impolite. It kept burning at him until it couldn't take it anymore. As he walked over, the youngest of the three pulled out a cell phone-like object, which seemed to sprinkle his food with seasoning. 

"Bowen," the woman said. "No magic at the dinner table." She then grabbed a container of salt from the empty table next to them and handed it to him.

"Sorry mom." Bowen put his wand away and took the saltshaker from her hand.

Now he knew why they were familiar. They were the Mystic Rangers of Briarwood. The only question was; what were they doing at a truck stop in the middle of nowhere? He had to find out. Before he could go over, however, the wind started changing.

Leanbow turned to his wife and son. "Do you hear that?" he said, subsequently looking behind the three of them and revealing what he feared most.

Seeing his father in such shock forced Bowen to turn around also, in conjunction with Udonna. "Dad, what is that?" Bowen asked.

Leanbow didn't get a chance to say anything, as a large black mass of cloud swooped over and carried Udonna away. The two didn't know what hit them; given that by the time they realized what had happened, she was gone.

"We have to go after that thing," Bowen shouted. "It's got mom. We can't let it get away." He saw his father just sitting there, staring at a map. "What are you doing? That thing is getting away with mom!" Bowen kept screaming, as he knew his mother kept slipping further and further away by each pressing moment.

Leanbow just calmly stood up and strolled over to his motorcycle. "Don't get yourself all worked up, son." He handed Bowen his helmet. "We'll find her."

Bowen was unquestionably bothered that his father wasn't more upset about this, but it also made him a bit less anxious in the process. "So what do we do," he said while hopping onto his bike.

The two gaze off into the distance. "Reefside isn't far from here." Leanbow puts on his helmet and prepares the motorcycle. "A legendary ranger lives there."

"What? You think they can help us?" Bowen confusingly asks.

Leanbow just sits there in deep thought. "He'd better. We need some major reinforcements for this one, son."

The two are now staring at each other, hoping that they are making the right decision. They both ride off into the distance, while the people inside the restaurant look on. The owner then notices the table with just three nearly empty plates. "Hey," he begins shouting. "You forgot to pay!"

Leanbow abruptly stops the motorcycle and turns back towards the restaurant. "Dad, where are you going?" Bowen yells in his father's direction.

"I'm sorry, sir." Leanbow opens up his wallet and hands the owner some cash. "Keep the change," he says, as Bowen is relieved that his father is heading back towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside a dark cave, Udonna wakes up. She looks around for anything familiar, but it's too dark to tell. There is a slight sparkle in the distance. It's her snow staff. Udonna tries to reach it, but there is a force field around it that she cannot break. After attempting several times to sever the force field, she notices something written on the wall. There isn't much light to make it out, but she tries. What she can see is five figures surrounding one large figure, with some writing she cannot understand.

"If only I knew what this means," Udonna says to herself, trying to unravel the meaning of the picture. As her eyes adjust to the dark a bit more, she notices a symbol next to each of the five figures. She notices the snow symbol right away. "That's me, but who are the other four?"

-----

Meanwhile in Reefside, the mass of cloud has grown a bit more human-like. Leanbow and Bowen had just pulled into town when they notice it. "You again?" the figure asks, before spotting his next target.

Leanbow turns to Bowen, "he's going after the white Dino Ranger."

"Wait, what? How do you know that?" Bowen asks, looking perplexed.

"Just trust me, son." Leanbow rides over and pulls Trent onto his motorcycle, which has now made him just as confused as Bowen.

Trent is still in a state of shock from what had just happened, thinking that his days of coming in contact with weird beings had ended after he graduated. He notices Bowen following behind when he asks, "Who are you guys?"

"We're Power Rangers just like you," Leanbow says, as Trent tries to explain that he's not a ranger anymore. However, Leanbow doesn't buy it. "My wife was kidnapped by that thing. We need your help."

Trent's good nature gets the best of him as he asks, "What can I do to help?"

Leanbow smiles. "Tell me where I can find Tommy Oliver," he requests.

"Dr. O?" Trent asks. "Take a left on the next block."

-----

Udonna is still puzzled by the other four symbols on the wall. If only she knew what the other four were. "Wait a second," Udonna gets up and goes back over to the wall. Two of the symbols look awfully similar to each other. "Two rangers have the same power?" She then realized what another one of the symbols was. "That one looks like a dinosaur print."

"Very good, Udonna," the black mass of cloud has returned and is even more human-like. "Too bad you won't be around to see them."

Udonna can see barely more than just a pair of eyes off in the distance. "Who are you?" she asks, before looking back at the center figure in the picture on the wall.

"I think you know who I am," the figure says. "You've been looking at that carving long enough." Udonna watches on as he touches one of the symbols. "I think it's common knowledge by now that this is you." He touches another. "This one got away from me today. However, I did grab this." The figure seems to pull out the white dino gem and place it inside the force field with Udonna's snow staff. "Not that it's of much use to anyone right now."

"Who are the other three?" Udonna asks, as the figure lets out a laugh.

"Why should I tell you? I'm the epitome of evil and you're the white Mystic Ranger," the figure steps closer to Udonna. "Don't worry. They won't be around for long." He then disappears, but Udonna grabs a hold of his arm before he leaves. Unknowingly taking her with him to find the next ranger.


End file.
